


酒精度数5%

by 50LAN_gty



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50LAN_gty/pseuds/50LAN_gty
Summary: 贝奥后天性女体化黑皮金发巨乳娘LOVECP要素少





	酒精度数5%

萧条不景气的城镇，阵阵西风裹挟着黄沙把路面刮擦出满地坑洼。从这里出去之后就是戈壁，驱车也要花上半天才能到达下一个有人烟的地方。太阳快要下山。李书文准备找家廉价的旅店填饱肚子然后住下。他居无定所，一边沿路靠着拳脚功夫讨生活一边四处游历。  
推开木门，里面人声鼎沸。李书文将头发和面孔掩藏在兜帽的阴影里，穿过密集的圆台桌，来到柜台前。他再次用余光扫视背后扎堆的客人，思考着等下让店主准备白面包和啤酒然后送进房间来。  
旅店的门又打开了，走进来一个高个的女人。她的外表一时间让人不知道目光放在哪里。周身被太阳烘烤得热烘烘的熟褐肌肤上从头到脚涂满了一道道泛红的疤痕，衣着很少，结实的身体暴露在外。下半身是只到大腿根部的牛仔热裤，上半身更是惨不忍睹的一块破布似的抹胸背心，岌岌可危地兜着膨出的双乳，会前进行走的时候因为缺乏可靠支撑而荡漾摇晃。  
许多人注意到了她，下流的目光黏在了她的肉体上剥不下来。吐着烟圈用沾满酒液的嘴巴咯咯地笑。但因为疤痕本身就是一种警告，他们也只敢压低了声音。那个女人若无其事地在这视线中穿梭，来到李书文的身侧。  
“吃饭吗？”柜台的老板清点着钱，头也不抬。  
女人撅了撅厚唇，无声嘟囔着什么一样，最后粗声粗气地说：“住店。”  
“很抱歉，房间已经满了。”  
看起来李书文很幸运拿到了最后一间，听到女人不满地大叫一声，他侧过一些脸，正好和对方对上眼。或许可以称得上美女，可快要占据整张脸似的伤疤却把肌肤分割，让人不能集中注意观察她的五官。细长的眼睛瞪着红色的瞳仁。李书文觉得那像是鸡血石或是南红玛瑙。  
女人靠过来，这时李书文才确切地感受到她和其他女人的不同，她太高了，一只手架在柜台上的时候刻意弯下了一点腰，如此一来胸部就贴近李书文的面前。“这边的老爷，可不可以商量个事？”她露出一个谄媚的笑，“我能在你的房间借住一晚吗？”  
李书文板着脸答道：“我住的是单人间。”  
“没事没事~！我可以打地铺。没问题，只要是有屋顶的房子不被冻死就成！”  
“容我拒绝。”  
“诶——！”  
独自出门在外衣着暴露地向陌生男人请求合宿，潜台词已经十分明显。李书文不感兴趣。   
天色不早了，要再找到一家像这样便宜的旅店可不容易，等找到了也不一定还有空房间。外面的街上有野狗和混混，两者都不好惹，喜欢在暗处发动袭击，不可能平安地露天度过一晚。但对方也不是什么纯良的软弱女子，他看到她的伤迹和面相就知道来路不善，不能够信任。  
“那边那个小姐——？”  
附近一桌两个膀大腰圆的男人招呼她过去。他们愿意“收留”这个不幸的女人，还要来一个空杯子，请她喝酒，而她也高高兴兴地坐下翘起二郎腿，融于那片喧嚣。  
李书文盯着她看了一会儿才上楼。那一桌时时传出放浪毫不节制的品味低劣的笑声。不过在这种规则法度脆弱似无物的城镇里，理所当然为了生存什么都可以牺牲吧。

 

夜晚。李书文解下披风挂在椅背上，将三编辫解开垂下长发，坐在窗沿上看向外头。不愧是个寒酸的镇子，沉沉夜幕下火光寥寥无几。天上的光亮倒是更多一些。  
正准备睡下的时候他听见房间外头传来敲打东西的异响。李书文一开始没有掺和的打算，但其中似乎隐隐夹杂了女性的怒吼声。  
他推开门，看到漆黑走廊另一侧相隔四五道门的地方一间房间房门大敞，一个男人从里面飞出来，摔得不轻，接着另一个也逃也似的来到走廊上。他们大吼着：“王八蛋，婊子还想立牌坊！”  
果然是那个一身伤疤的女人。她的拳打脚踢还在继续，“我可一句也没有说过我要白给你们嫖啊！？是你们太弱了啊臭男人！”  
他们跌跌撞撞地逃，她一脚踢在其中一个的屁股上，把他踹下楼梯。那人腰粗得像个啤酒桶，摔在台阶上的声音也像啤酒桶滚落的声音，嘴里叫得却像头猪。另一个威胁说要叫治安官来抓她，被几下拳头砸中脑袋，也滚了下去。  
“来啊！谁怕谁！？我先宰了你！你去叫人吧，你要怎么说？打算强奸结果被女人揍了？”她从裤子后面的口袋里掏出一个布袋，向楼梯下面丢出去，“原数奉还！拿着这点滚蛋！”  
李书文站着的地方看不到楼下的情形，没了动静，那两个男人如果还能起身恐怕已经灰溜溜地走了。她大步流星地走回房间，见有人盯着，距离太远，看不清是对方的长相，“看什么看！”喊完之后重重关上门。

 

在舒服却刺眼的太阳光和断断续续坚持不懈的敲门声里，贝奥武夫浑噩地下地，身上还穿着昨晚的装束，就那样大敞着胸膛在宽敞的床上睡了一晚。除去这幅凹凸有致的性感皮囊其它就没有一点女人味的地方。她打开门，睡眼惺忪地低头看向来人，显然不是被她赶出去的流氓，于是不紧不慢地问：“谁啊？”  
对方没有马上回答。他指指贝奥武夫的胸口，然后做了个像是要提起什么的手势。揉着金色的短发，女人低头，看见肩带从胳膊滑落下去，大半酥胸都裸露出来，甚至能看见些许乳晕。她整理了一下上半身的衣物，一脸不耐烦：“有什么事吗？”睡意差不多消散，她上下打量一番，这个矮个的男人应该就是昨晚拒绝自己那个人吧。属于东方的陌生面孔，眼角上吊，涂了红妆，漆黑的双眼不流露多余的情感，让人看了不舒服。  
“可能有一些唐突——我想与你比试。你很强，昨天夜里我观察了你的动作。虽然应该等你起床再说，但现在时间已经快要正午，我已经无法忍耐下去了。“  
“啊？”贝奥武夫拧起眉毛。想打架吗？她很欢迎，可是这样没头没尾地找上门来还是让她困惑。要解释只可能是那个吧。这个男人听到了她怒骂的内容，知道了她的“条件”。现在可还是白天啊，这位老爷，欲求不满到这样的地步吗？  
“可以哦。只要你能赢过我就随你处置。啊，不过啊不是说就是免费了，那是前置条件，前置条件，明白吗。”  
李书文听不懂眼前的女人说的一大堆是什么意思。不过，答应他的邀战是确切的吧。  
“那么，我在楼下马厩那边的空地等你。”李书文微微颔首。他红色的长发仔细地束成长长的辫子垂在腰际，在转身离开的时候轻盈地晃来晃去。背影看上去就像女人。贝奥武夫眨眨眼睛，很长时间回不过神。是不是该重新把因为嫌麻烦而削去的长头发重新蓄起来呢？她觉得有些心痒痒。

 

贝奥武夫如期赴约。李书文口中的空地，地方不大，气味糟糕，但已经是附近唯一没有障碍物的地方，位于旅店后门的地方，背后就是围墙。  
开始之后，仅仅片刻——  
身体飞了起来。  
短暂失重，背部受到撞击，肺里的空气几乎被结结实实地挤出来。输掉了。意识消失了一瞬间，大脑末梢神经从一片白光里恢复的时候贝奥武夫察觉到自己输了。连发生了什么也没怎么搞懂，就输得干干净净。  
这个男人，好强——  
虽然预感到不能因为体格就小看他，却从来没预料到过自己竟然真的会输。  
刚开始内脏震颤带来的呕吐感和晕眩平息了稍许。贝奥武夫突然感觉心脏蹦跶得快骤停。太强了。喜欢强大的男人。内心非常不甘心，但比不甘心更强烈的是出奇的亢奋，毛孔一张一合吐出汗液，过短的热裤和破布一样的上着要和肌肤粘连一起变得潮湿而黏答答的了。  
她抬起头。李书文站在原地，虽然胜利了，表情却看上去很不满，不过平常的时候好像也是这样，琢磨不清是在想什么。贝奥武夫胡乱地抹一下嘴角自己爬起来。  
“那个，那个……我会言而有信的啦。不过因为从来还没有人赢过我，所以还是……第一次……可不可以，那个……温柔一点……”她说话声一般女性更低沉些，带着沙哑的音色，咕噜咕噜地，越说越轻，最后演变为猫叫一样的奇特声音。  
“啊？”  
没有察觉到李书文语气的生硬，贝奥武夫的目光和手脚都游离晃动着无处安放，红色的瑰丽瞳仁散发着光芒——和开放到几乎淫荡的外表相违和的纯粹光辉。  
“……嚯。原来如此，所以说了那一堆莫名其妙的话吗？”  
“……欸？欸？”  
恼怒的火苗从胆边升起。赢得太过轻易，几个小时努力按捺冲动的自己像个傻瓜。这个女人的出拳完全不及昨晚他看到的，迟钝而又软弱。那副表情给人不太礼貌又难以避免的联想。他感到自己被妓女愚弄了。“我不是嫖客。”他努力不去失控。然而眼神已经把轻蔑暴露在外。  
贝奥武夫的眼神失去了光彩。  
李书文刚要离开，走了几步之后听到抽泣声。那个高大的仰视着他人的女人背对着他蹲在地上。哭、哭了……？大脑一下子停止了运作。李书文抽动了几下嘴唇，接近地上缩起来的那一团。说起来，刚才她好像说了什么东西？自己是处女？那难不成并不是骗人？  
金色的短发，后脑勺被简单粗暴的手法修剪地毛毛糙糙，从后面低着头看，那副光景像是小狗屁股后面尾巴底下的毛发。  
这样的念头真是失礼。不过真的非常相似。这么一想，如果他真的产生了误解，随便以貌取人将她当作妓女看待的话也相当失礼。李书文无可奈何地抱起胳膊。此时已经有人来到马厩，注意到了这个场景，投来肆意揣测的目光。  
来自脚边的地方飘来一句幽怨忿然的女声：“可恶啊——”  
“好了。错误在我。你快起来吧。”  
“请我喝酒。”  
这句话被一阵突如其来巨大的咕噜声淹没了。  
“……？”  
“请我喝酒——！”贝奥武夫蹲着大叫。  
“……”  
“……”  
在李书文看不到的地方褐色肌肤的女人涨红了脸。像要助长她的尴尬那般，她的胃袋又接连发出没有教养的叫嚣声。  
“你多久没吃饭了？”  
“上一顿是……昨天上午……”  
李书文扶着额头。这种状态下这个女人竟然一声不吭地应战，能赢才有鬼。自己真是彻彻底底被看扁了。  
“你叫什么？”  
“……贝奥武夫……”  
“怎么听起来像个男人的名字。贝奥武夫，跟我过来。”

 

吨吨吨吨吨吨。  
女人举着大号的木杯往喉咙里以惊人的气势灌着啤酒。即便以小麦发酵而成的饮料度数很低，这么快地喝下大半杯，她的面颊和脖颈迅速地染上一层健康的绯红。“哈——”她重重地把空杯砸在桌上，满足地长吁一口气。  
即便已经饿得前胸贴后背，还是优先把啤酒席卷一清，接着毫不犹豫地招呼老板又叫了满满一杯。  
这个脾气古怪的东方男人，一会儿斜睨别人，毫无感情地展现出冷淡的态度，一会儿又真的掏出钱来请自己喝酒吃饭。到底是性格差劲呢，还是说，其实是个好人？他一边掏钱的时候说，把你喂饱了，喂饱了再说。看上去他仍然没有放弃想要来场真正的交手。为此需要做到这种地步吗？在自己的拳头底下，筋骨与皮肤碰撞，把那些碍眼的人的面颊骨头打碎是令人舒畅的事情——贝奥武夫本以为抱着这样想法的自己很不正常，没想到还有比她更加不正常的人。  
尖尖的犬齿凶狠地撕烂刀叉底下的大块肉。那副吃相已经完全不管不顾了。  
“可恶啊，我除了自己拳头之外就是对胸部和屁股超级有自信的啊——！竟然一天之内两连败，你是同性恋吗——”  
“不是。”  
“喜欢小女孩小胸部的那种男人。”说话口齿不清。  
李书文调整了一下坐姿，竟然真的捏着下巴思考了一下，说：“还是大胸更好。”  
“那还在那种气氛下摆出那种臭脸那种可怕的态度！我都……”用力地咀嚼，“我都说出那种羞死人的台词了！”  
“……文化不同。”李书文在外觉得情形变得麻烦的时候就搬出这句话来，堂而皇之，百试不爽。“……如果不想被人当成出来卖的，考虑一下把衣服穿着整齐，把该遮的部位遮上吧”  
“不要，这样比较舒服。”  
“那就不要许下那种能打赢就可以为所欲为的荒唐诺言。自己的身体总该珍惜……”  
“我很缺钱啦。”  
李书文沉默了。  
贝奥武夫盯着酒杯里冒出杯沿的诱人泡沫。轻轻地抿一口，白沫粘在上嘴唇上，口中发酵的香气只徘徊了一会儿就消散。啤酒对她而言太清淡了，但是它更便宜，于是骗取人一杯接一杯地痛饮。  
“我给人当打手，当保镖，当我看见他们给我的钱比别的臭不要脸的男人更少的时候，我就揍他们，就算那是自己的雇主，然后飞快地逃跑，有的时候甚至得逃到别的城镇里。”  
“喔。这样的话，我们还算是同行。”  
他们似乎要在这个是非之地待上些日子，从中榨取些路费，然后踏上另一段旅程。贝奥武夫把最后一点啤酒舔干净，慵懒地靠上椅背，“那我们大概会有一天在工作时候见面的吧。运气不好的话必须杀死另一方也说不定呢。请多指教啦。”  
“在那之前——”李书文露出一个狞笑。  
喂饱了吗？喂饱了吧。这下可以把爪子露出来了吧，快点让我看看。  
涂满疤痕的女人眯起眼睛，忽然觉得很渴。不祥的笑容，不知为什么却令人兴奋，仿佛带着一股辛辣的烫人喉咙的热度，是烈酒，昂贵的烈酒，远比那温吞的微量酒精更甜美。


End file.
